Returning the Favor
by cactusnell
Summary: Molly requests that Sherlock pay her back for saving his life. But how? Sherlolly


Molly Hooper had been building up her nerve for the past several weeks, and now felt that had reached that optimum level of courage. She had talked herself up to the level of being a strong, independent woman willing to stand up for what she wanted and needed in the face of somewhat daunting odds, but just this side of coming off as a cold unfeeling bitch. She needed to break Tom's heart, but somehow leave her own intact. But the final confrontation, which she had been dreading, turned out to be a lot less dramatic than she pictured. Tom took the ring back gracefully, half admitting that he had been reconsidering their engagement himself, kissed her gently on the cheek and wished her luck. All rather anti-climactic.

So now Molly sat in her flat, sipping a very large glass of red wine, and looking for a useful outlet for all this pent-up courage she had worked so hard on. Not to mention all the frustration. Tom had been travelling the continent for the past several weeks, for business, and their contact had been limited to calls, texts, and the occasional video chat. Tom was not all that great in bed, but anything was better than nothing, in Molly's opinion. Maybe she should have insisted in a farewell shag. Nope. That sounded really slutty even to the slightly tipsy and very frustrated ex-engaged woman which she had so recently become. But there was someone who owed her a favor. A really big favor. And if she didn't have the courage to ask him to return that favor tonight, she never would. So, Molly picked up her mobile to text her friend Sherlock Holmes.

I NEED A FAVOR

The reply was quick.

NOW?

YES!

BIG OR SMALL?

THAT DEPENDS ON YOU!

I'M INTRIGUED. DO I NEED TO BRING ANYTHING?

DEPENDS ON HOW KINKY YOU ARE!

ARE YOU DRUNK, MOLLY?

SLIGHTLY, BUT WELL BELOW THE LEGAL LIMIT

DEPENDING ON YOUR REQUEST, I MAY REQUIRE A BREATHALYZER TEST DR. HOOPER!

Sherlock Holmes arrived at Molly's flat shortly thereafter, intrigued and intimidated at the same time. The intimidation factor increased when Molly Hooper opened her oversized dressing gown to reveal a sexy negligee. But the longer he stared, the more the intrigue factor increased, too.

"Interesting, Molly. Does your current attire have anything to do with the favor you are requesting?"

"Sherlock, I ended my engagement today and…"

"Ah, and I take it this is the seductive nightwear you had reserved for your wedding night? Although that seems like a useless custom, as meat dagger has certainly seen more of you than is revealed by…"

"You thinks it's seductive, Sherlock?"

"That's all you gleaned from my blatantly snarky comment, Molly. I must be slipping. But, to answer your question, of course I find it seductive. I am a man, after all…"

"Sometimes I find that doubtful…"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and said, "Just spit it out, Molly. What do you want? What do you need?"

"Well, I certainly don't need you to help me fake my death, then keep all my best friends in the dark about it for the next two years, risking your job, and your reputation, and your freedom, and your sanity..."

"Point taken, Dr. Hooper. So, spit it out. What favor?"

"I want one night, Sherlock. There, I said it! I want you, for one night. I screwed up my courage to dump Tom, and it turned out I didn't really need it! He took back his ring as if I was returning a borrowed pen. A cheap borrowed pen, Sherlock! So, I decided to use all that leftover nerve to deal with you! Come on, it won't kill you!"

"Are you so sure, Molly. I must admit you look quite dangerous standing there, all 5'3" of you, with the wild look in your eyes. I am beginning to become quite terrified, actually. For all I know you have a voracious sexual appetite that may be my undoing. Perhaps that's what scared meat dagger off!" Sherlock was now all but laughing. "Perhaps you've become slightly psychopathic. Imagine, a psychopath and a sociopath…"

"I'm sure that happens all the time, with no adverse effects. Wouldn't society be much safer if all the psychopaths and sociopaths were so occupied, keeping them away from the general population?" Molly was beginning to feel her resolve falter in the face of the consulting detective's teasing. While his smile was making him more and more attractive, her nerve seemed to diminishing to the same degree. She could barely look at him as she said, "Besides, we both know that I'm no more a psychopath than you are a sociopath, Sherlock. I'm just a foolishly infatuated idiot, and you're a selfish, anti-social git!" Perhaps another glass of wine would help. She was reaching for the bottle when she felt a large hand encircle her wrist.

"No more of that, Molly. If you were to become any more inebriated I may begin to feel uncomfortable about returning your favor. Besides, I fear my performance may suffer if you are not involved enough to cheer me on!" Sherlock moved his hands to her shoulders, and slid the dressing gown down her arms to let it fall to the floor. He then pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

"You know, Dr. Hooper, I believe you greatly undervalue yourself. You always have. Especially when it comes to your value to me."

"Sherlock, you don't have too…"

"Hush, Molly. As you well know, I never do anything I don't want to do. I am a selfish git, as you pointed out…"

"Don't forget the 'arrogant' part."

"I'm sure you won't let me!" He rolled his eyes. "But, seriously, I think you should reconsider your offer. Really, Molly, one night for saving my life, and guarding my secrets. Do you also value me so cheaply? Because, I think my life is worth much more than one night. I'd make me pay back much more than a single night, but then again, I am a selfish git, as previously stated."

"At least twice, Mr. Holmes!"

"Well, it does bear repeating, Dr. Hooper!"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked hesitantly.

"If it were me, I'd hold out for a couple of kids and a lifetime of aggravation, which I am sure I can provide quite easily."

"Sherlock, love, can we start working on the kids right away, but hold off on the aggravation for as long as possible? I'm probably going to have a hangover in the morning, and aggravation may be a little difficult to deal with right away."

"Molly, my darling, I'm sorry to say I can make no promises!" Sherlock said with a genuine laugh as he scooped her into his arms and carried her off to bed.


End file.
